Bloodied Blade (Fiery Water)
by Ace of SpadesXD
Summary: Freddy, Jason, and Michael Myers have once again woken again from eternal sleep Why are they interested in Katerina/Cat who is she, who was she? What will this end in? Love will break out, along with a fight to the finish! Please review and like XD
1. Chapter 1

**By: Ace of SpadesXD helped by **_**kakashishot**_

**Warning these horror stories do not belong to me, but the producers**

**Katerina/Cat x Jason Michael x Nicki Freddy x OC (Need one for him please comment and review for who he should be with, can be character from another story or OC please vote)**

**Language Warning and Violence ****"Do Not Read If Offends"**

**Bloodied Blade (Fiery Waters)**

**Introduction**

"Her Name Is Alice"

("If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense")

("Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't")

I invite you to a world where there is no such thing as time

And every creature lends themselves to change your state of mind

And the girl that chased the rabbit, drank the wine, and took the pill

Has locked herself in limbo to see how it truly feels

To stand outside your virtue

No one can ever hurt you

Or so they say

Her name is Alice (Alice)

She crawls into the window

Through shapes and shadows

Alice (Alice)

And even though she's dreaming, she knows

Sometimes the curiosity can kill the soul but leave the pain

And every ounce of innocence is left inside her brain

And through the looking glass we see she's painfully returned

But now off with her head I fear is everyone's concern

You see there's no real ending

It's only the beginning

Come out and play

Her name is Alice (Alice)

She crawls into the window

Through shapes and shadows

Alice (Alice)

And even though she's dreaming

She's unlocked the meaning for you

This kingdom,

Good riddance,

Good freedom

And innocence

Has brought this whole thing down

Her name is Alice (Alice)

She crawls into to the window

Through shapes and shadows

Alice (Alice)

And even though she's dreaming

She's unlocked the meaning

("Red nights, white knights, marching into the fight")

("Drink me, shrink me, fill me to sink me")

("Red nights, white knights, marching into the fight")

("Drink me, shrink me, fill me to sink me")

She's unlocked the meaning for you

("And contrariwise, what it is it wouldn't be")

("And what it wouldn't be it would")

("You see?")

**Chapter One**

**(Camp Crystal Lake) **Minute 'till Midnight

Camp Crystal Lake infamous home of Jason Voorhees, was silent exceptions for an occasional hoot of an owl. Murder and blood were stained into the ground of this abandoned camp. A graveyard of many lost deprived souls.

As an invisible clock stroked midnight blood red light began to ooze off the moons surface. Its shadow befell upon the crystal lakes surface, reflecting almost in a hypnotizing way. The water now resembled a pool of blood, remembrance of those who perished by the hands of Jason.

Ripples began to appear upon the bloodied surface of the lake. Little by little bigger waves were beginning to churn centering into one spot. A figure was rising from the depths of the lakes bed. First came a hockey masked head, followed by a burly form, machete hanging next to a thick waste.

_SWISH, CRACK! _The machete's blade cut through stiff air, implanting itself into an oak tree. Jason Voorhees had returned!

**(Somewhere in Hel/Underworld)  
**

Screams of terror, pain, and mercy rang across the seven layers of Hel (or Underworld). Flames grew higher and higher reaching million degrees beyond extraordinary heat. It was an inferno of flames and torture, even the 1st layers ice was cold enough to burn off skin.

In the last layer of Hel was the resting place of the insane, murders, and crazies. A laugh rang through its surroundings. It was horrible similar to nails running down and chalkboard, sending a chill down your spin. Three gleaming sharp blades cut through a wall of fire like butter.

Out of the glooming flames stepped a horrid figure, unwanted in the dreams of many (quite literally). He donned a burnt charred black and red Christmas sweater, a wide dirty brown hat hide half of his burnt face. Freddy Krueger let a maddening smile spread across his scary face.

"HEHEHEHEHE, Puck's finally woken". Krueger giggled madly before disappearing to once again begin his reign of terror.

**(Haddonfield, Illinois)**

A lone figure walked down a river in Haddonfield Illinois butcher knife in hand hanging limply by his side. He wore a dirty mechanics jump suit, steal toed boots, and a white mask. His hair was hidden underneath fake hair, the mask had stitched to the top and back.

Rips and tears were scattered across his suit from the explosion. Michael Myers had escaped the dynamite! Now he was back with fury and anger.

**(Katerina/Cats room)**

"GAAAHHHHH"! Cat gasped eyes snapping open from her dreams. In panic she fell of her bed tangling herself in a blurry of comforters and sheets. Brown and red highlighted hair (Highlights which she begged her mom for though only in a few strands) were in a messy disarray of tangled knots, hazel eyes slightly confused.

Sighing the tired Latina girl untangled herself from the mess before standing up. Stretching, cracking her neck and back, Cat walked over to the revolving desk chair before plopping down. Reaching over she grabbed a hair tie to pull the curly messy locks of hair from her face.

Accomplishing the oh so hard task, Cat booted up her apple laptop. Tapping her fingers spastically on the wood desk she waited for it to load up. Cat had literally zero to none patience. Finally after eternity in her own opinion the home screen popped up.

Gliding a slender finger across the sensitive mouse she logged into Facebook. Said fingers quickly typed in her email and super _long _password (so she wouldn't be hacked). Cat frowned as she scrolled down the Facebook homepage. She absolutely hated the shares, likes, and stupid pictures people took of themselves acting like idiots.

Shaking her head Cat clicked her mail icon. 3 messages from Nicki were shining in red capital letters. Nicki was her best friend, out of the few she had. No one really actually liked Cat except for her family and a select few.

Yes she had Jeremy, Austin, Jack, and Kara, but Nicki was her bestest friend. The other four were recent who she befriended over the past two years having earned her trust. Nobody else really liked her because of the _accidents_.

Cat was somehow always there when something went wrong, usually destructive. Like the time at the talent show in 4th grade. Ashely Austen was the most popular, beautiful, and talented girl in Cat's class at the time. Everyone was friends or wanted to be friends with her, except for Cat. Cat had known her since preschool friends tell 3d grade even. But things went downhill over the summer and they had been rivals since.

Ashley was always snubbing Cat every chance she got while the latter could and would do nothing about it being rather quite spoken. But the day Cat entered the talent show Ashley began to torture and mentally abuse her. Right before her Ashley went on, though not without a few means words to the hurt girl.

Cat finally fed up and beyond upset. Watching the mean bully preform her horribly (Cats way of saying it) sung slowly Cats eyes shown bright in rage. "Somehow", the hem of the red curtains had set fire setting of the smoke alarms and showers. Everyone except Cat was drenched.

Of course were pointed at her, but no one could prove it. That was the beginning of Cat being shunned.

Letting the memory fall away she clicked on the new message link.

"**Hey birdy, r u coming to the big party at Crystal Lake tonight"**

"**Cat u better come! The four musketeers bailed on me****"**

"**Be there in 10 to pick you up to shop for an outfit ****"**

Cat groaned slouching back in her chair, there was no arguing with Nicki. God she was so hard headed Nicki wouldn't take no for an answer. **KNOCK KNOCK! **"COME OF KITTY CAT LET'S GO"! Nicki's voice was heard from the front door.

"Maybe if I ignore her she will go away". Cat grumbled annoyed closing the laptop, walking back over to the messy bed to cuddle back into the comforters. "So comfy". She mumbled with a face full of pillow.

_Click!_ Cat heard from downstairs through her muddled sleepy head. "God why did I tell her were the key was hidden". Was the thought coursing through her mind. The sound of scrambling feet gave cat a forewarning before she was tackled off the bed.

"KITTY I FOUND YOU". Squealed the hyperactive voice of her best friend. "I can see that". The Latina grumbling pushing the girl off her before picking herself up from the floor. "Here put this on were leaving now". Nicki announced bouncing around the room in hyper mode. Cat was holding a pair of Nike black sweats, a Team 7 hoodie, and black vans.

Cat smiled slightly at Nicki's choice she knew her to well. Making sure the bouncy blonde was looking away Cat quickly shed the night were and dressed in her friends choice of a comfy outfit. As she finally pulled the hoodie over her head, a black skaters back came fly at her from were Nicki was.

"Let's go". Cat sighed looking at her prancing friend. "YAY". She squealed bounding down the stairs and out the girl, Cat following behind.

**Hope you liked so far the action starts in the next chapter this was just the base please vote for Freddy **** Remember it can be an OC of your own or a crossover with another story on **


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally got the second chapter hope you like **** I didn't check over it as much as I should have, so don't hate to much**

"Boulevard Of Broken Dreams"

I walk a lonely road

The only one that I have ever known

Don't know where it goes

But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

When the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me

'til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah

I'm walking down the line

That divides me somewhere in my mind

On the border line

Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines

What's fucked up and everything's alright

Check my vital signs

To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me

'til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah

Ah-ah, ah-ah

I walk alone

I walk a...

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

When the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me

'til then I walk alone...

**Chapter Two**

"You Hottopic me Hollister". Nicki quickly babbled before taking off leaving Cat in the dust. Cat snorted, "She has no regret leaving me behind after waking me up at 8 in the morning to go shopping with her". The latter grumbled.

Arriving at her destination Cat moved and picked her way through the crowded Punk/Rock store. Goths, emo kids, and rebels were all mixed together picking through the racks with criticizing eyes. Ignoring the looks of interest and detest she received Cat headed to the back of the store which was much less crowded.

Browsing through the racks the stacks of band tees, and rebel outfits Cat was slightly disgruntled. "Damn". She murmured in annoyance. GRRRRR! She couldn't find anything remotely her type of awesome.

Sighing Cat began to trifle through a stack of 75% off shirts the store wanted to get rid of. Suddenly she stopped abruptly. "Holy Fudge Muffins"! Cat breathed in awe and excitement. How could the store want to sell something this valuable at such a low price? It was a Freddy VS Jason shirt! Fumbling frantically Cat checked for her size.

"YES"! She mouthed practically dancing on the inside. Cat may not be a large, but she loved slightly baggy shirts. In reality medium teen was her actual size, though a size bigger made her feel more comfortable.

Snatching the shirt up she hugged it to her chest protectively, sticking her tongue out at those who stared. Hanged the precious shirt over her arm, Cat went in search for accessories and new jeans. In the end she choose a pair of snug jeans (though not slutty painted on) with multiple rips looking like they had been slashed, I 3 anime bracelet, and black combat boots.

Walking over to the register Cat saw Jeremy working at the cash register. He was the rebel type hot in his own laid back way. Shaggy black hair hung over darkened soft mysterious eyes drawing attention to his pale face that refused to tan. (Nicki had tried one time while he was sleeping with an instant tanning spray). He wore a SMOSH t-shirt along with faded ripped jeans, and chains.

"Hey sweetheart messed me too much". Jeremey smirked at the short (medium sized Cat would always reply) loner. "Baby I missed you like a heart attack". Cat purred playing along as she placed her precious cargo on the counter. Jeremy snickered quietly grabbing his heart pretending to be wounded. "Hardy har dummy, scan my stuff before I tell Nicki why your bailing on her tonight". Cat muttered with a small smile at his antics.

"You wouldn't dare your too sweet Kitty Cat". Jeremey teased though listened to her words. "I won't be sweet when I Taser your bits off". She grumbled. Jeremey let out a small laugh as he bagged the items. "Your obsessed Kitty with horror movies". He shakes his head as he packed the t-shirt in after the jeans under Cat's watchful eyes.

Ignoring the jib she dug in her pocket producing a twenty dollar bill that was slightly crumpled. "Twenty so 30 cents in change". Jeremey mumbled messing with the cash register. "Good job Jere, you learned how to count". Cat clapped sarcastically with a little smirk of her own.

"Shut up before I get you kicked out". He replied with his own smile and twinkle of the eye. Waving good bye Cat practically skipped out of the store with her bag of joy. People were giving her weird stares and looks. But no matter she got the most awesome outfit ever.

Sliding the black sack into her bag, she slide it back across her shoulders and went on her journey to search for Nicki.

_(Camp Crystal Lake)_

Jason was seething on the inside at the new information he had obtained. His mommy (Pamela) had just informed him that bad people were coming to _their _home and going to do bad things tonight. _"Jason sweetheart remember tonight get those bad people"_, Pamela Voorhees whispered in her sons head.

Oh yes Jason would eliminate the threat to him and his mommy!

_(Back with Cat and Nicki at Cat's house)_

"Cat I can't believe you got _that_". Nicki whined pointing at the outfit her friend was holding in her arms. "Mind your business". She huffed pushing Nicki from her room so she could change. Nicki rolled her eyes at her friend, before heading to the bathroom to change.

Stripping from her comfy sweat suit and throwing it to the side, Cat began to pull on the jeans. Wiggling them up her busty hips that barely saw the light she pulled them into place. Grabbing a purple belt from the desk, Cat looped it threw the holes making the waste fit snuggly and comfortably. Frowning in distaste at her trainer bra she hadn't bothered to change when Nicki dragged her to the mall, Cat snatched up a pushup from the mountain of clothes adjourning a forgotten chair.

Adjusting the straps she quickly replaced the training bra with the preferred one. Picking the horror shirt up Cat frowned for a moment. A light bulb lit up in her head before she smiled. Setting it back down she choose a black tank with multicolored paint splashes that clung to her waste.

Putting the shirt tying the side with a pony, and lacing up her boots Cat was done. "FINALLY you take forever Kitty". Nicki pouted bouncing in wearing a pretty outfit. A knee length floral skirt with purple leggings reaching her ankles, white and purple butterfly blowy blouse, and black flip flops.

Cute, Cat thought looking her friend over giving Nicki a thumbs up. "Ugghh it's not too bad, but seriously Kitty you are obsessed". Nicki groaned. "You love me". Cat grinned looking over at her disgruntled friend only getting a mumble and grumble in return.

"Fix your hair than were leaving". Nicki snapped playfully.

_(With Freddy in Boiler Room)_

Smoke and fire bellowed off the multiple machines adjourning the boiler room from Hel. Stains of blood, and scratches of struggle were painted across the walls and floors of different areas of this residence. Metal tapping metal echoed through the wide space. Freddy Krueger walked across the crossing tapping his blades against the railing.

A sinister smile was spread across his burnt face. His poem playing in the background in the voice of little girls.

_1, 2, Freddy's coming for you_

_3, 4, he's at the door_

_5, 6, grab your crucifix_

_7, 8, stay up late_

_9, 10, never sleep again_

"Puck really thinks he's gonna hog all the fun". Freddy giggled waggling a finger in a patronizing way. "Buddy needs to learn to share". Slowly the room began to shimmer away as he dived into an innocents un-expecting dreams.

**Done third will be coming soon, any idea's anyone wants added please review XD**

**-Ace of SpadesXD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't hate I know there's not much here yet but the ideas are still coming next chapters going to be really long promise**

_"Set Fire to the Rain"_

_I let it fall, my heart,_

_And as it fell you rose to claim it_

_It was dark and I was over_

_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

_My hands, they're strong_

_But my knees were far too weak,_

_To stand in your arms_

_Without falling to your feet_

_But there's a side to you_

_That I never knew, never knew._

_All the things you'd say_

_They were never true, never true,_

_And the games you play_

_You would always win, always win._

_[Chorus:]_

_But I set fire to the rain,_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_

_Well, it burned while I cried_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

_When I lay with you_

_I could stay there_

_Close my eyes_

_Feel you here forever_

_You and me together_

_Nothing is better_

_'Cause there's a side to you_

_That I never knew, never knew,_

_All the things you'd say,_

_They were never true, never true,_

_And the games you'd play_

_You would always win, always win._

_[Chorus:]_

_But I set fire to the rain,_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_

_Well, it burned while I cried_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

_I set fire to the rain_

_And I threw us into the flames_

_When it fell, something died_

_'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!_

_Sometimes I wake up by the door,_

_That heart you caught must be waiting for you_

_Even now when we're already over_

_I can't help myself from looking for you._

_[Chorus:]_

_I set fire to the rain,_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_

_Well, it burned while I cried_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

_I set fire to the rain,_

_And I threw us into the flames_

_When it fell, something died_

_'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, ohhhh!_

_Oh noooo_

_Let it burn, oh_

_Let it burn_

_Let it burn_

**Chapter Three**

"I'm going to murder you Nicki"! Cat glared at the bubbly blonde seated behind a pink fuzzy stirring wheel. "Suck it up Kitty, for once try and have fun". Nicki reprehended, though slightly brash. They had arrived at Camp Crystal Lake and Cat was none too happy.

Nicki hadn't told Cat the full story about this ordeal. Instead of a tame party in Nicki's words, this was a full out rave. Don't get Cat wrong she had nothing against Raves, it was just the drinking she disliked. Nicki too hated drinking but unlike Cat still managed to have fun.

Cat was beyond ecstatic Nicki was similar to her in her none drinking gig. Nicki was already insane enough without being intoxicated. Who's to know what she'd do whilst drunk? Cat shivered at the thought.

"You know what's ironic about this Nicki"? Cat asked with a slight smile. Blondie raised her eyebrow in question. "Remember Freddy VS Jason"? Nicki rolled her eyes and nodded yes. "Jason murdered half those people at a Rave and that wasn't even at his Lake, but look were we are". Cat continued waving her hand at the welcome to camp sign.

There was a moment of silence before her best friend burst out laughing. "God Kitty your jus priceless, now I kind of wish Jason was real so he could kill all these whores hear". Nicki snickered turning the ignition off. "Oh me to". Cat whispered as both got out of the car, unheard by her friend.

Both girls began to cut through the crowd of partygoers. Teens were stumbling around drunk, while others were making out (Cat made a disgusted face). Suddenly Cat was pushed forward by a staggering intoxicated classmate losing sight of Nicki who had gone on ahead.

"GAHHH YOU CLUMSY BITCH"! Came the nasally voice of Ashley Austen whom Cat had bumped into knocking the latter's beer all over her slutty attire. "Looks who's talking you whore". Cat snapped back reeling back anger evident on her petite face.

"Who are you talking to you low life freak, it's a wonder you have friends". The devils incarnate snapped before turning around to stalk off. Cat felt her feelings betray her a tear escaping down her cheek. She too turned around and ran off hearing a few of those watching yelling mean things at her.

Ignoring the Ravers she ran into the forest in till she could not hear them anymore, nor anything else. God why'd I have to lose Nicki, She thought sullenly to herself. Tears began to flow more freely as Cat let herself fall to the ground. Pulling her knees up she rested her head upon them trying to wipe away the tears.

**(With Jason)**

Jason was watching from behind the bushes a few yards back. What was left of his heart fluttered slightly at the girl he could see crying a ways away. **(Mommy whys that bad girl crying, I thought bad girls had no feelings)?** Jason thought in curiosity. **(Jason sweetheart she's not bad, at least not yet. She was being bullied by bad people like you once were, get the bad people honey).** Pamela Voorhees whispered into Jason's mind.

Jason's body language hardened at that, and set towards the partying teens in a different direction the girl was located in rather not crossing paths.

**(Freddy)**

"Time to play"! Freddy grinned.

**(With Cat)**

Cat's head began to nod forward, as exhaustion creep upon her. Slowly she just gave into the calling of sleep.

_Dream_

_ Cat opened her eyes to an all too familiar boiler room. "Holy Crap". She murmured with hearts in her eyes. Walking down the walk way most victims ran down in terror in Krueger movies, Cat let her hand glide against the fire upon the railings._

_ Instead of feeling a painful burn as she expected Cat actually felt pleasure from the flames licking her delicate hand. It sent shivers of delight up her spin as the fire climbed her arm, not leaving a single burn nor injury._

_ TAP TAP TAP! Cat jumped hearing the noise similar to metal on metal. A look of realization spread across Cats features as she turned around. Freddy beeping Krueger was standing right in front of her in all his glory._

_ Her eyes were glued to the triple blades, beautiful in her opinion. "Holy fudge muffins (as you can see her favorite saying) your freaking Freddy Krueger". Cat squealed in excitement at the horror icon. Not a normal reaction in the least to someone who comes up to a mass murder._

_ Freddy's eyes were drawn to her arm as he ignored her reaction. "Interesting". He mumbled holding his blades up in a thoughtful way. This girl was an interesting one at that._

**To be continued sorry I'm still thinking of idea's I just wanted to post this one so no one had to wait too long **

**-Ace of SpadesXD**


End file.
